Walking on a Wire
by Primeval.Abarai
Summary: From the web series Wireless by Andrew-Lee Potts ( www.wirelessweb.london ) My rendition of the end of Jacob and Rebecca's relationship.


Current Song: _"Things Will Never Be the Same" - Roxette_

 _Hold me now  
Girl, I don't know when  
When we will ever meet again  
That was then, baby, this is now  
I'll try to get over you  
Losing you..._

* * *

Her expression solemn, Rebecca continued to brush her long, auburn locks. She had many long days in her line of work, but this one had, by far, been the longest. The call itself had stopped her heart, but the drive to the hospital had been nothing short of terrifying. The information she was given had been limited, leaving her to assume the worst. It wasn't until she arrived and saw him sitting on that gurney, very much alive, that she allowed herself to breathe.

The bedroom door opened and she snapped from her melancholy, watching him from the mirror. The cuts on his face were still an angry red while his movements were stiff and deliberate. He sat on the edge of their bed and ran a hand through his hair. It became very obvious that she would need to speak first.

"Jacob." He visibly tensed but did not answer. "Jacob, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." It was barely more than a whisper. Rebecca's heart sank. He sounded so broken. She wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and hold him until the pain faded. Deep down, however… She knew this was only the beginning. Chewing on her lip, she placed the brush on the vanity and stood, wringing her hands as she glided to her side of the bed.

"This isn't going to just go away." She willed him to look at her to no avail. "You know what they're saying, don't you?" He finally looked up, brow knotted, but stayed silent. She hated this. This one-sided battle that seemed to define their relationship. In truth, she was anything but angry, but his silence was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. "Jacob, do you know what they're saying?"

"I know what they're saying, Rebecca."

"They're saying this is _your_ fault, Jacob! That you were reckless and irrational and careless and…and… _stupid_!" She spat the word like venom, not expecting it to carry so much heat, but when he stood and turned toward her, she knew she had stirred something within him.

"I was doing _my job_ , Rebecca! The one that requires me to be in harm's way to protect the people!"

" _Protect_? Where is Ethan, Jacob?" She struck a nerve. Even though the bed sat between them, she flinched back as he spun and planted his fist into the nearest wall. They would never see that security deposit again. She quieted her tone and watched him pace on the other side of the room while he absently massaged throbbing knuckles. "You're always reckless."

"That's not true." He ground out, not looking at her.

"Isn't it?" She didn't really expect an answer. "Do you even care how it felt to drive to that hospital tonight? Alone?" She hugged herself and rubbed her arms, looking to the floor as he finally attempted to meet her gaze. "I thought you'd been killed, Jacob." She saw him go still out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know what I would have…"

And now he was there, in front of her, dipping his head to see her face. "Well, I'm here." Jacob gently gripped her chin and guided her to look at him. It was then that she got her first good look at him and the tears came unbidden.

"What about next time, Jacob?" She sniffed.

"There won't be a next time."

Rebecca searched his eyes. He really believed that, didn't he? She wanted to believe it too. So, when he pressed his lips to hers, she didn't stop him. She would allow herself this much. She poured everything she was feeling into that kiss, emptying her emotions in preparation for what she had to do next. She pulled away and stepped out of his reach.

"You're right." Rebecca steeled her resolve and squared her shoulders. "There won't be." She crossed her arms, callous expression never faltering as chocolate orbs beckoned an answer.

"Rebecca?" Jacob took a step toward her, and she took two steps back. "I – "

"I can't do this anymore." She needed this to end before she could lose control of her emotions. She shuffled to the closet and pulled out a suitcase and, with a deep breath, held it out to Jacob. "I think you should leave."

The officer stared at her, wide-eyed. "Where is this coming from? You're being – "

"It's over, Jacob."

He accepted the suitcase, not noticing the tremble of her hand, and promptly discarded it onto the bed. "You can't be serious. You're going to do this now?" He glared at her, bewildered, as she retreated to the living room. "Rebecca?!" With an indignant growl, he gave chase and rounded the corner to be greeted by a small diamond engagement ring in her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, Jacob."

He hesitated, taking a step back. For a moment, she thought he wouldn't take it. He had to take it. He had to leave. She wasn't sure how much longer she could manage this facade. Jacob sighed, defeated, and took the ring.

"Are you?" He asked, voice cracking ever so slightly. Rebecca almost broke.

"You know I am."

"I don't know anything anymore." He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and shrugged it on, looking at anything but her. "I'll be by to get my things." He was reaching for the doorknob when Rebecca felt her heart tearing in two.

"Jacob, wait!" She stepped forward and reached out to him, not really sure why. He looked over his shoulder, door cracked and hand still on the knob. No, she had to do it. She had to let him go. She couldn't bear the thought of being with him when his carelessness led to more than a suspension. She had to do this for herself. And for him. Maybe this would bring him to a revelation. Maybe this would be the motivation Jacob needed to get his life in order. Fighting back sobs, she retracted her hand and shook her head. "I really am sorry…"

A lone tear escaped down his cheek as he turned away. "So am I…"

The door closed and Rebecca cried harder than she ever had before.

"I love you, Jacob Crow." She whispered. "Please, be safe."

* * *

 _Can you hear me call your name?  
If we changed it back again, things will never be the same_


End file.
